


I'm Not Your Omega

by yixingsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, An omega who doesn't act like an omega, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Murder, Omega Verse, Smut, Swearing, the rape/noncon isn't really graphic btw, well idk, yikes just don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsus/pseuds/yixingsus
Summary: Jongin falsely thinks he can force an omega to submit to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an a/b/o before . Actually I've been anti-a/b/o forever but then I got this idea /: it's trash but like .. here it is

Kyungsoo was never like the other omegas. He was anything _but_ submissive, much preferring to be in the lead in all aspects of life, where his omega friends let alphas do everything. Kyungsoo would have none of that. He didn't need an alpha, he'd _never_ needed an alpha, and he never would need an alpha. Frankly, Kyungsoo thought the idea of omegas depending on alphas to survive was fucked. Even during heat, Kyungsoo was perfectly capable of caring for himself, and didn't need an alpha to get him through it.

His sophomore year of college, Kyungsoo was finally twenty and able to purchase heat suppressants. After that, his life drastically improved as he was able to go to school and work without the hassle of a three day heat every other month. In fact, Kyungsoo could forget all about the alpha/omega bullshit for the most part, and that he was grateful for.

That is, until Kyungsoo met his alpha. Someone he had hoped and prayed didn't exist, or at the very least wouldn't be a controlling and over-protective alpha. Well, he certainly existed. Kyungsoo sat crisscross on the bench outside the library, reading and feeling the sun warm on his face. Cheeks slightly burnt, a thin sheen of sweat on his face, sleeves pushed up to reveal his shoulders; this is how he was in the moments preceding the meeting of _him_. His nose was pressed into the book he held in his hands, so that he didn't notice the heavy scent of an alpha approaching him until said alpha was close enough to cover Kyungsoo in his shadow. Kyungsoo looked up curiously.

And then he got a good whiff of the alpha, and it was jarring. It was such a good smell, nothing that Kyungsoo could describe, and his eyes widened at the implication. Immediately his mind went into overdrive in attempt to process the thought that this was _his alpha_ , the alpha that would likely claim him and mate him and _no, this can't happen_.

“You're my omega,” is the first thing that came out of the alpha’s mouth. Kyungsoo was immediately disinterested in pursuing any relationship or contact with him.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo spat. The alpha raised an eyebrow and Kyungsoo felt so, so small.

“My name is Jongin,” he said, then added, “but you just call me alpha.”

Kyungsoo wanted to gag.

\---

Kyungsoo couldn't stay away from Jongin no matter how much he wanted to. The smell of him was _intoxicating_ and Kyungsoo couldn't possibly ignore it. And Jongin took full advantage of that, and in turn, of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was easily convinced to stop taking his heat suppressants, and soon enough, he understood what other omegas felt during heat. Before meeting Jongin and before the suppressants, Kyungsoo would get himself through three days of heat with his fingers and a whole lot of patience and self restraint. Now, though… he craved Jongin's presence. The heat of their skin pressed together, the dizzying scent of his sweat when Kyungsoo nuzzled into Jongin's neck, the way Jongin's lips pressed to his own with so much urgency. Kyungsoo had never felt more desperate or vulnerable in his life. He couldn't control the need for contact with Jongin. It frustrated him to no end, but there was nothing Kyungsoo could do to rid of the strong dependence he had on Jongin to pull him through days of heat.

Kyungsoo didn't want it. He didn't want Jongin to claim him or become bonded to him, and he especially didn't want Jongin to make him with child. But what could he do when his body refused to listen to him?

\---

They were bonded. Kyungsoo and Jongin were bonded and there was not a way to sever that bond save for death. Kyungsoo highly considered ending his own life every time he remembered that he was tied to Jongin with an unbreakable bond.

But that would not do. Kyungsoo had to be strong and push to fight the way his body responded to Jongin. If Kyungsoo could just resist him, for once, then Jongin would know that Kyungsoo wasn't a submissive bitch. He had to know that Kyungsoo wasn't a submissive bitch. He had to know that Kyungsoo would be just fine on his own, _without_ Jongin.

\---

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Kyungsoo lay in bed, sweaty and panting. Jongin wasn't home and he was in heat, for the first time by himself after becoming bonded to Jongin.

_I don't need him, I don't need him, I don't need him,_ he repeated to himself, a mantra in his head as Kyungsoo fingered himself to orgasm over and over again. He screamed into a pillow, entire body aching with the exertion and he wished that he was dead. This was the worst heat of his life, Kyungsoo could say that with certainty.

Hours later, Jongin returned home and immediately recognized the heady aroma of his mate in heat.

“Kyungsoo!” He bellowed, storming into their bedroom only to find Kyungsoo curled into a tight ball in bed, tears drying on his face and breath coming in short gasps. “What the hell?!”

“No, no, no,” Kyungsoo whimpered and his breath hitched when he attempted to adjust his position.

“Why didn't you text me?” Jongin demanded, but was offered no response. He huffed and climbed into the bed, grabbing Kyungsoo by the hips and pushing him onto his back. Kyungsoo struggled and whined, but when Jongin settled between Kyungsoo's legs and leaned down to kiss his neck, Kyungsoo moaned, loud and helpless.

Jongin fucked him. Kyungsoo sobbed and shuddered beneath him, crying out, “I don't want you, I don't want you,” but Jongin paid no attention to that. Hours. This went on for hours and Kyungsoo hated himself more every time he came, but he couldn't help it.

“You need me,” Jongin growled next to Kyungsoo's ear and Kyungsoo's legs twitched, tightening around Jongin's waist. “You can't live through heat without me, baby, you need it so bad.”

“I don't,” Kyungsoo denied, but with every thrust of Jongin's hips, Kyungsoo hiccuped and pushed back, _more, more more._ There was no denying how his body reacted to Jongin's. “No, I don't,” Kyungsoo's voice cracked and Jongin laughed at him.

“You know it's true. You couldn't survive without me, omega.”

\---

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said quietly, the two of them in bed after Kyungsoo's heat had finally ended.

“You call me alpha,” Jongin answered instantly. Kyungsoo's blood boiled.

“I call you whatever the fuck I want to call you,” Kyungsoo sat up and glared down at Jongin.

Jongin fumed. “I'm your alpha and you will be respectful to me. You will listen to me and obey me.” He pushed himself up and grabbed Kyungsoo by the chin, breathing in his face and Kyungsoo fucking hated him.

“I didn't ask for this. I don't like you and I don't want you,” Kyungsoo pressed on, baring his teeth like an alpha.

Jongin snarled, “you don't get a choice, bitch.” He tightened his grip on Kyungsoo, hard enough that Kyungsoo's teeth dug into his cheeks painfully. His eyes stung with tears, but he refused to let them fall. Kyungsoo's nostrils flared and he gave Jongin a warning look. “You aren't an alpha. You're a weak omega and I'm in charge of you.”

Kyungsoo gathered saliva in his mouth an spat at Jongin, who shrieked in rage and landed a hard smack to Kyungsoo's cheek. The strength of it left the inside of Kyungsoo's mouth bleeding, teeth having cut up his cheek.

“You don't try fighting back, omega. You can't beat me.”

\---

Kyungsoo purchased heat suppressants again. Jongin didn't have to know, not right at the moment. Kyungsoo was terrified that Jongin would knot him and impregnate him, and was truly blessed that it hadn't yet happened. Heat suppressants would greatly reduce the chances of that, and so Kyungsoo wasn't going to risk going any longer without them.

Problems arose when the time came for Kyungsoo to be in heat, yet he wasn't. Jongin immediately was suspicious and enraged. He was so used to Kyungsoo submitting during heat that when it didn't happen, Jongin was sent into a fit of anger.

Kyungsoo was doing nothing. He was in bed, reading, as usual. And that's when it happened. Jongin showed up and expected Kyungsoo to just _let_ him do whatever the fuck he wanted. When Jongin pushed the book away and made to kiss him, Kyungsoo grunted and turned his head away.

“No, Jongin, what the fuck.”

“Haven't I told you to call me alpha?” Jongin held Kyungsoo's face still, fingers pressing into the sides of his head hard. “You fucking listen to me.”

“I don't have to,” Kyungsoo argued, gripping Jongin's forearms in an attempt to remove him.

“Yes, you do, and you will,” Jongin insisted, and planted a wet kiss on Kyungsoo's mouth. Alarmed, Kyungsoo squeaked and tried to move his head, but Jongin was too strong.

One kiss turned into two, three kisses, then more, too many to count and Kyungsoo was trying so hard to get him _off_ , but it wasn't _working_ and Kyungsoo began to panic. The gasping breaths he took gave Jongin the idea that he had submitted and was weak for him, and it spurred him on. Kyungsoo was powerless, and he gave up. Jongin fucked him thoroughly and Kyungsoo detached himself from the situation, body limp beneath the alpha. There was nothing he could do.

\---

Kyungsoo didn't want to be bonded to Jongin anymore. He hated him with his entire being, even more so after Jongin had taken him when he wasn't in heat. It was uncalled for and it was fucked up. Kyungsoo couldn't trust Jongin with anything, and now that he wouldn't be in heat, there was no reason for Jongin to stay. Kyungsoo didn't want to deal with Jongin continuously taking advantage of him and doing anything and everything he desired against Kyungsoo's will.

And so Kyungsoo began to form a plan. He struggled when Jongin made advances, but eventually gave in to him so that Jongin wouldn't think anything was off. This went on for weeks, until Kyungsoo was finally ready to go through with it. He'd spent hours at the gym while Jongin was at work, building up his strength in order to resist Jongin. His plan wouldn't fail; he was so, so ready and everything was perfectly plotted.

The night Kyungsoo was to go through with his plan, he was the perfect omega for Jongin. When Jongin came home from work, Kyungsoo greeted him with a kiss and a soft, “welcome home, alpha.”

Jongin smiled and petted Kyungsoo's head. “Finally you've gained some sense, my omega.”

Kyungsoo just grinned sweetly.

Later on, Kyungsoo straddled Jongin's hips and kissed him, hands cupping his cheeks tenderly. Jongin's lips tugged up at the corners and Kyungsoo pulled away, thumbs stroking Jongin's cheekbones.

“Alpha…”

“Hmm?”

Kyungsoo beamed at him, fluffing the pillow beneath Jongin's head.

“Ahh, I just… can't believe I'm bonded to you. Aren't I lucky?” Kyungsoo pecked Jongin's cheeks and Jongin held onto his hips. “Oh, alpha. Sweet, sweet alpha.”

“What's this about?” Jongin wondered, and Kyungsoo chuckled.

“You really wanted an omega to submit to you. You wanted it so bad. Have you won?” Kyungsoo pushed the bangs away from Jongin's eyes and Jongin hummed.

“I don't know, have I?”

Kyungsoo picked up his own pillow and held it close to his chest. He cooed, “oh, alpha, if you thought you could win, you are so, so stupid.”

He placed a final kiss on Jongin's lips and before Jongin could say anything, he held the back of Jongin's head and shoved his face into the pillow. Jongin's hands immediately went to get the pillow off, but Kyungsoo just laughed and shifted, his knee digging into Jongin's stomach and he leaned all of his weight into it. Jongin heaved and dug his fingernails into Kyungsoo's thigh. His head thrashed, and Kyungsoo used all of his strength to hold the pillow to Jongin's face. Muffled, Jongin screamed and screamed until he couldn't anymore, then he just gasped as many short breaths as he could.

Minutes passed, and finally Jongin was unconscious. Kyungsoo dug around in the drawer of his nightstand until he found duct tape. He tore off two pieces with his teeth, holding Jongin's unresponsive head in his hands and taping over his mouth and nose. He got up and stretched, looking down at the alpha he was no longer bonded to.

“Bye bye, alpha. I win.”

-END-


End file.
